


Meet My Boyfriend

by Biosahar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry divorced Ginny and thought of finally living his life in peace, Hermione started setting him up with random women. The only way out of this was for Harry to lie about having a boyfriend. But how will this turn out?...</p><p>The entire story could be found under this link : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10651497/1/Meet-My-Boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One little lie

Chapter 1: One little lie

The sky was painted with angry grey clouds and the sound of grumbling thunder was heard far behind the buildings that covered the gloomy landscapes. A raindrop made its way down to the dusty ground and more drops followed, and soon the city fell under a heavy rain, announcing the start of a storm.

The falling rain and grey scenery reflected gently on the emerald eyes that fixed the closed window's glass. The faint sound of the falling raindrops, the crackling fire in the living room along with the gentle scent of hot coffee steaming from the cup he was firmly grabbing in his hand sent Harry into a peaceful state of mind.

The twenty-five years old divorced Auror was spending his weekend quietly at home alone, and he could swear he had never felt this comfortable in a long while.

It has been three months.

Three full months since Harry and Ginny had put an end to their insupportable relationship. Five long years of marriage has come to an end and Harry didn't regret his decision.

Sipping some of the coffee from his cup, Harry's eyes were still fixing the droplets of water traveling down his window glass until reaching the bottom of it to disappear into the small cracks.

"What a nice day…" Harry whispered to himself while a storm was starting outside.

He had never felt such comfort and peace of mind in such a long time.

Three months ago, Harry was a continuously depressed man. Later on, Harry discovered the reason behind his unhappiness was none other than his marriage.

Harry didn't love Ginny.

Back in his young days, Harry was too blinded by the fact that he wanted to be with someone, he had ignored his own heart's choice. He married Ginny to make everyone around him happy and he had regretted it since then. Their relationship turned into hell and one day Harry could no longer take it and asked for a divorce.

Harry let out a long sigh of pure relief after gulping down the last drops of coffee figured in his cup. He turned his back to the window and walked towards the couch, lying down lazily and staring at his empty cup as if it was the most inspiring thing ever.

Ginny of course has started more than a fight when Harry told her about his true feelings. Ginny cried, shouted, begged, ended up leaving him for months and sent all people she could find to persuade Harry, even threatened to divulge personal information to the press if Harry didn't give up on the idea, but Harry's decision never changed, it was once and for all.

Later on, Ginny came back to Harry apologizing, and confessing that her love for him disappeared long ago. Harry wished they could go back to being friends, which was nearly impossible, but he knew that things would eventually get better.

Few weeks later they signed the divorce papers and they parted ways.

If Harry had to describe his current life in one world it would be 'Perfect'.

After the divorce, he could clearly notice the radical change in his life. Depression, sadness, stress, they all disappeared as if they never existed to begin with. Harry was finally living his life the way he wanted. He could eat whatever he desire, go out whenever and wherever he wanted without someone waiting for his return to start a random fight.

Harry was too glad with his current life to the point that Hermione and Ron started to wonder if he was hiding something. The couple has been married for over six years, Hermione became a former writer for the Daily Prophet magazine and Ron took the same path as Harry and became an Auror.

No matter how long he would explain to them that he didn't need a partner to be happy, Hermione would remind him that he was getting older and that before he could even notice, it would be too late for him to find someone.

She tried pushed him more than once to join clubs, parties and meet up with new people. Harry accepted attending them only to make his friend happy yet never ended up with a single date and Hermione had started wondering if he wasn't already meeting someone. Harry's answer was of course negative.

Harry started humming softly. He was in a good mood.

His eyes landed on the table, few papers were scattered on top of it illustrating different pictures of beautiful women.

Harry picked up one of the pictures and looked at it from up close. The picture was one of a fresh young dark-haired woman in her twenties. She was beautiful and Harry couldn't deny that. Flipping the picture, Harry could read the name 'Linda McCabe'. He noticed further information below.

Harry looked uninterested as he put the picture back on the table and sighed. Hermione never gives up.

No matter how much he explained his lack of interest in the women she sets him up with, she would keep sending him to more dates and parties. Harry wished she could just give up and leave him be. Harry was happy alone, and if he ever needed someone it would be his own choice. But no matter how he explained it, Hermione would never listen.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips when a sudden 'Clack' caught his attention.

Harry's head turned to fix the window's direction only to spot a black shaped thing colliding against his window glass.

Harry stood up, put the empty cup on the table before he walked towards the window. The rain has ceased outside. Harry opened the window and a wild wind stormed in.

"Shit!" Harry cursed when the pictures he had left on the table started flying all around the room, making a mess out of it.

Harry quickly looked down to notice that the black ball shaped thing was none other than an owl. Harry quickly picked it up and closed the window shut.

The owl was rather big and reminded Harry of Hedwig only the color of this one was a pure black. Its feathers were smooth and long yet one of its wings was broken.

Harry looked at its eyes. Pure golden eyes looked right back at Harry. It was alive, Harry concluded.

"I guess the wind threw you over here. Poor thing…" He spoke in a gentle tone while caressing it.

Harry put the owl carefully on the small table. He took out his wand and used the healing spells he knew to fix the bird's broken wing. He could hear the owl let out a small cry of pain now and then before he was finally done.

"You look exhausted." Harry noticed as the owl stood on its feet and wobbled around the table. "Even with a healed wing you won't be able to fly any further in this storm." Harry explained, his eyes looked towards the window as rain started to fall again.

"Well, I guess you can spend the night here." Harry suggested with a smile and the owl gave him a long stare, stepping away from Harry's hand that aimed to stroke its feathers.

The owl cocked its head to the side and stood proudly on the side of the table, its chest puffed out.

"You don't like being touched, do you?" Harry concluded, chuckling faintly at the owl's reaction as he retrieved back his hand. "I wonder who your owner is…" Harry's eyes scooted down to notice a small rolled parchment stuck within the owl's fangs.

"A letter?" Harry thought, his hand aiming curiously towards it. The owl fidgeted and immediately bit Harry's hand before flying away, failing miserably and landing on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Harry flinched, rubbing the back of his hand. "What a way to thank your savior." He mumbled in annoyance before standing up to look at the owl that was protecting itself with its wings.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I won't touch the letter. I'm just going to pick you up and put you somewhere safe, deal?" Harry carefully spoke, giving up on knowing the source of the letter and its owner. The owl seemed to be extremely careful and its owner had probably taught it not to let strangers approach it in any kind of way.

The owl seemed to hesitate before it finally lets its wing down and Harry smiled widely, reaching out his hands to pick it up.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked, knowing clearly that the owl could perfectly understand him as he walked to his bedroom.

The owl poked Harry's cheek twice and Harry wondered what that meant yet couldn't help but smile.

Since Hedwig's death, Harry had never thought about getting a new owl. To him, Hedwig was a friend and friends cannot be replaced. When it comes to important letters and notices to send, Harry would often use the Auror Department's numerous owls and sometimes even Patronus spells would do the work.

Harry let the owl perch on the headboard, it seemed comfortable there. He let out a long yawn and looked at the clock that showed past midnight. He had spent too much time watching the rain and relaxing he forgot he had to meet Hermione first thing in the morning.

Hermione has sent him a letter earlier telling him it was an 'Important matter' and that 'He must visit' and Harry knew exactly what she was planning when the letter contained none other than a load of random women's pictures.

"I better get to sleep or else Hermione would hex me for being late." Harry reminded himself and stood up. His eyes looked at the owl one last time.

"Hopefully tomorrow you'll be able to fly back towards your destination." Harry said with a smile before he changed his clothes and jumped in his bed.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

Tap tap tap

Harry's eyes were still closed when he heard a faint sound afar.

Tap tap tap

The sound repeated itself over and over again until Harry decided to open his eyes. He rubbed his tired looking face and stared at the clock. He immediately jumped off the bed, and rushed out of the bedroom.

It was 10:30 and he was 30 minutes late for the meeting with Hermione.

Tap tap tap

Stepping out of the bathroom, freshly showered, Harry noticed the source of the sound that woke him up.

A black feathered owl stood by the closed window's side, poking the glass continuously with its beak, waiting for it to open.

"Oh. I completely forgot about you." Harry said and walked towards the window.

The owl flied up on top of a shelter as soon as Harry approached. It cocked its head and puffed its chest out as usual.

"Looks like you fully recovered. It stopped raining for now, so I guess you can carry on your mission." Harry opened the window as a fresh morning light hit his face; he had to blink for a while before adjusting to the light.

"Well send your regards to your—" Before he could finish his sentence, the owl flashed its wings out and stormed out of the apartment.

"Impatient and arrogant, reminds me of a Slytherin."

Harry smiled widely as he watched the owl disappear in the sky, and quickly reached for his coat, put it on and headed out.

Harry knocked at the small house's at the country-side. The storm seemed to have ceased and the sky was perfectly clear. The wet landscapes were greener than usual and the scenery was so breath-taking that Harry wished he could live in the neighborhood.

Before he could contemplate the nice environment any further, the door opened and Hermione appeared behind, her eyes fixing on Harry with a serious stare.

"Um… I can explain." Harry nervously spoke, understanding his miserable situation.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

"Come in."

Harry didn't hesitate to step into the house which always reminded him of The Burrow. It was small but warm and cozy. The furniture was decent and it blended perfectly with the wooden surface. Again, Harry wished he could live here instead of his small dark apartment buried deep into the city.

Harry took a sit on the couch close to the fireplace. Hermione seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with a plate full of sweets and two cups of warm tea that she put on the table before joining Harry on the couch.

"I baked these cookies two hours earlier while waiting for Mister I-won't-be-late-I-promise." Hermione spoke before handing out the cup of tea and stared at Harry who flinched. "Let me guess, you stayed up late again?"

Harry felt embarrassed to be so easily figured out. He nodded and took the offered cup of tea in his hands.

"The storm was amazing. I kept on watching until my window glass was covered in rain and it was too blurry to look outside." Harry explained in an excited tone.

Hermione stared blankly at him and Harry gulped.

"That's all?" She said.

Harry looked around, wondering what he forgot to tell her.

"Oh right, and there was that owl that ended up with a broken wing against my window, I couldn't help but let it in and fix it before it departed this morning." Harry grinned, wondering if the owl had arrived to its destination. "I wonder who its owner was."

Hermione was still staring at him with the same blank stare. She seemed unsatisfied with his answer.

"Harry, are you sure that's all?" She repeated her question, arching her eyebrow.

Harry clenched his hands around the cup and stiffened, wondering what the woman was getting at.

"… And there was that amazing food I ordered from-"

"Harry!" Hermione quickly interrupted. "The pictures. I'm talking about the pictures!"

It took Harry a while before he finally realized what pictures she was talking about.

"Oh! The pictures!" He repeated, finally noticing the interested look on Hermione's face. "Well, I did check them… Some of them." Just one actually, but Harry preferred to keep that to himself instead of making Hermione any angrier than she already was.

"Just some?" She frowned, and Harry wondered what her reaction would be if he told her the truth.

"How did you find them? Did any of them appeal to you? If you have noticed, I respectfully added all important information on the back of the pictures in order for you to have a general idea of each woman you're going to meet up with." Hermione explained carefully, ignoring Harry's surprised look.

"Meet up?!" Harry repeated, his eyes snapping open.

"Yes, I made sure to set up a date with each of those women so you to find your perfect match. And don't worry, I made all the necessary preparations so all you have to do is stick to the schedule I made for you and have your little fun finding the right woman out there." Hermione showed a wide smile, proud of having so much connections with many people now that she started working for the Daily Prophet.

Harry on the other hand looked horrified by the idea. Meeting up with random women at parties was already a pain, but he found a way to make it less boring by ignoring the women and talking with old friends and acquaintances of Harry's. But now Hermione was like putting him in a face to face situation with one woman at a time with whom he'd have to keep a conversation going for more than one hour, not to mention that he would be forced to pay the bills and walk the woman back to her place before calling it a night.

This wasn't just torture, this was a nightmare.

"No, I can't do it!" Harry immediately protested, he was totally against the idea.

"Yes, you can and you will. Besides, the first date is already set up for this evening." Hermione firmly answered, taking out a paper with detailed information and looked through it.

Harry's face couldn't get any paler.

"No, listen, Hermione, I-I have work, I mean-" Harry lied.

"You don't have work on a Sunday, Harry. Moreover, haven't you been having too much free time lately? You meet up with Ron almost everyday. He told me you've got it easy at the Auror Department as well." Hermione spoke in a confident tone, she could see right through Harry's lies.

Harry sighed deeply in defeat.

"Damn it Ron…" He muttered underneath his breath.

Hermione sighed and held Harry's hand, giving him one of those deep looks that made Harry wonder why he even bothered finding an excuse. Hermione was the queen of persistence.

"Harry, please. I'm doing this for your own good. I know how fun it is to be single, I understand perfectly how happy and settled you are now that your marriage with Ginny came to an end. But think about it for a second. You're growing older, Harry. And if you keep on going on like this you'll end up old and lonely, and It would be too late. I don't want my best friend to end up lonely, Harry."

"I'm not lonely!" Harry growled in annoyance, a part of him agreed with what Hermione just said but he still didn't want to do it this way. If Harry wanted a partner he'd find them himself without the help of his best friend. But the point is, Harry didn't want to.

"But you will eventually be." Hermione insisted.

"I still can't. Hermione, listen, Um, I'm meeting up with George. We promised we'd be spending the evening together in his shop." Harry's hand squeezed in between Hermione's and he knew his lie failed once again.

"George has traveled to Romania to spend the month with Charlie, Harry. If you noticed his shop was closed last week." Hermione explained with a cold stare, seeing right through Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth. How could he have forgotten? Hermione knew everything and he just couldn't escape her. There was certainly no way possible to get away from this situation without a proper excuse. That or ending up attending all those boring dates. But Harry knew that he had no single intention on meeting up with those women, and for that, he'd do anything, including pulling out his lowest lies.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." Harry finally said, his uncertainty faded away as he looked at Hermione with his most serious stare.

Hermione sighed.

"What is it this time, Harry? Just know something. No matter what excuse you pull out you'll be meeting these women. And I will—"

"I'm gay!" Harry's words echoed through the whole room before he noticed he had just shouted.

An awkward silence took over as Harry watched the slow reaction of his friend that ended up staring at him for two long minutes before she finally opened her mouth.

"You're what?" Hermione asked, her hand had left Harry's and went to grab her cup of tea. Harry noticed her confusion.

Harry swallowed once again. He had never really thought about his sexuality much but he knew he wasn't interested in guys. But right now, if being gay could stop Hermione from wanting to set him up with random girls every single time, then he might as well be.

"Er, I…I'm not interested in girls." He lied, his eyes failing him as he looked aside.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stayed like that for a long while and Harry started wondering if this was the end of the conversation.

"You're seeing someone?" She finally asked, and Harry's surprised eyes met hers.

She was seriously suspecting him.

If Harry's answer was a no, then Hermione would probably set him up with a bunch of guys and just the idea of that happening made Harry's stomach twist.

"Yes, I am." Harry quickly answered. "We've been seeing each other for nearly a month now. He's a really sweet guy and I think I like him. He's handsome too." Harry explained, and for the first time in his whole life he felt like hexing himself to death for saying that.

Hermione's eyes showed slight confusion but she soon sighed and sipped some of the tea, her eyes gazed back at Harry who was slightly fidgeting, waiting for her to see right through his lies like she usually does, but to his surprise, she didn't.

"Well, if you say so. As long as you're happy, Harry, I'm okay with it." She smiled gently. "Don't worry about the dates, I'll make sure to cancel them all today and make proper excuses for each one of them."

Harry sighed deeply in relief. He had succeeded.

"So, about this guy..." Hermione started.

What's his name? What's his profession? Where did you meet him? When will you introduce him to us? Harry could see a ton of questions ready to burst out one after the other, and the danger sign was clear this time. Hermione was not going to let this go easily without a full investigation.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry put his cup aside and stood up immediately.

"I'll tell you about him next time, we have a date this afternoon so I really have to go now." Harry quickly spoke with a gentle smile, hoping for one and only thing: to escape.

Hermione stared at him deeply before a smile traced upon her lips and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him. Harry was surprised.

"I'm so happy you finally opened up to me, Harry." She spoke in a gentle tone and Harry gave her a confused look.

"I've always wondered why you've been so uninterested in girl before. It started back when we were in Hogwarts but I thought it was only a phase… Then you and Ginny got separated, and no matter how many women I set you up with none would appeal to you and I started wondering again if it was because of that." She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "And it looks like I was right." She grinned sweetly.

Harry looked back at her, dumbfounded. He never knew Hermione thought of him that way.

Well of course Harry wasn't gay. It was just a lie so that Hermione would stop harassing him with those dates. Although those women were rather beautiful he still has no single interest in meeting them. That still doesn't make him gay... does it?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry's eyes drifted towards the clock. "Merlin, I'm going to be late! I'll see you later, alright." Harry quickly spoke, rushing his way towards the door.

"Harry!" Hermione called him as Harry froze by the door. He looked back at her. Was he busted?

Hermione's expression softened to Harry's surprise.

"Ron and I would more than love to meet your boyfriend." Hermione showed a wide smile and Harry was frozen, before he quickly nodded with a small grin.

"Sure, that's an amazing idea. I'll make sure to tell him. I bet he would be happy to!" Harry responded, he wished he could just shut himself up for a second but now it was too late.

Harry had put himself in the worst situation possible and there was no way out of it. He had to quickly act up and find someone, someone who would be willing to act along, someone who'd survive the meeting with Hermione.

Someone who would play the role of the perfect boyfriend.

With that sudden plan in mind, the Auror escaped out of the small house and quickly aparated back to his apartment.


	2. Misfortune

The door of the apartment opened and Harry rushed in, closing the door behind him and taking in a deep breath.

What just happened?

Not only Harry had just lied to his best friend about his sexuality but he made up a whole story about him having a boyfriend he is happily in love with for over a month. And what's worse? He promised he'll introduce him to her.

"I'm an idiot!" Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration as he walked into his apartment. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch before lying down.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry bit his lip anxiously. "I can always delay the meeting but Hermione would end up figuring out I was lying to her. Oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about how upset she'd be if she finds out." Harry sighed deeply, trying to think of a solution.

"There's just no way I could ask anyone to play the role of my boyfriend." Harry thought about it for a while and palmed his face in embarrassment.

Tap tap tap

"What if I apologize and tell her we broke up? It might work but then it'll go back to just like it was before and she'll start trying to set me up with not only women but even men." Harry shivered in disgust to the idea.

Tap tap tap

Harry's attention soon drove towards his window. A familiar looking owl was standing behind it, tapping its beak against the glass.

"Oh, it's you." Harry recognized the owl and immediately stood up to walk to the window, opening it and letting the black owl in.

The owl flied into the apartment and ended up landing right on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at it as it picked a letter with its beak and shoved it on Harry's face.

"Careful." Harry chuckled and picked the letter. "This is for me?" Harry asked, looking into the owl's golden eyes. It nodded.

Harry curiously opened the white envelope. There was no name figuring on it. He pulled out a small piece of white paper, the figuring words were written with green ink.

Harry blinked in surprise and read through.

Dear mysterious savior,

You might not have been expecting this letter, and it is all understandable if it ends up burning in the fireplace for matters of suspicion. But I insist on sending my gratitude for the help you provided my owl yesterday night as it has been interrupted from its task of handing an extremely important note to its destination and ended up at your window due to the violent storm I have been careless enough to not have seen coming.

I assert that the content of that note has been extremely confidential and I am more than glad it arrived to its recipient safely. Raff has informed me about the help you provided him in fixing his wing and I intend to thank you again for the kind act.

In order to thank you properly for your aid, I am more than glad to assist you in any kind of matter. If you could understand how much that note saved me from, you'd fathom the reason behind my offer. Feel free to ask me anything. I repeat, I am more than glad to assist you with anything you'd like.

I am man of my word.

Sincerely,

Slytherin

Harry's eyes blinked in surprise as the owl poked his cheek repeatedly. He looked at the owl and it rubbed its feathers against Harry's cheek. Harry understood it took a liking to him.

"So you're Raff." Harry smiled as he stroked the owl's feathers and the owl poked Harry's cheek in response.

His attention focused back on the letter as he read through it for the third time. As much as he understood, the note Harry had seen yesterday night in Raff's grip was so important and confidential that the Slytherin was ready to give Harry anything he wanted in return to show his gratitude.

Harry read over the last paragraph and his attention focused on the word "Anything".

For a second, Harry thought about his actual situation.

What he needed most right now was a man to play the role of his boyfriend for a certain amount of time and that would act as if he knew Harry well enough. The person has to have good communication skills in order to survive the questioning Hermione would certainly put him through.

Harry opened his mouth and took in a deep breath.

"Dear Slytherin, I need a fake boyfriend to lie to my best friend about me being gay so that she could stop trying to hook me up with random girls. Would you like to be the respectful candidate?" Harry spoke, and sighed deeply at how stupid it sounded.

"For Merlin's sake, if I was the Slytherin I'd be so disgusted I'd throw that letter in the depth of hell and act as if I never read it." Harry muttered, giving up on sounding any more stupid.

Raff cocked his head and Harry flipped the piece of paper he received, picked up a pen and wrote down few words.

Dear Slytherin,

I am more than happy to learn that the note has reached its recipient in the best conditions. I shall thank you for your sincere gratitude and for providing me with such a marvelous reward that I regrettably feel the need to refuse.

I am honestly honored to have been of much assistance to you, and I sincerely appreciate your thoughtful act. I hope it doesn't come as a disappointment that I rejected your honest offer and I ask from you to not take it personally.

Ps: Raff is one witty owl.

Sincerely,

Gryffindor.

With these few words, Harry put the piece of paper back in the envelope and handed it to Raff.

"You've got a generous owner. But sadly he won't be able to help me with my situation." Harry said regretfully before opening the window and releasing the owl.

Harry watched as the owl flied away, his latest hope escaping with it.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to apologize to Hermione before she finds out." He nodded in agreement with himself. "Yes, I'll do that tomorrow." He finally decided.

For the rest of the day, Harry spent his time reading some Dark Art books which sent shivers down Harry's spine. To think some wizards and witches could be this mischievous, no wonder Voldemort had to only make some researches to put his hand on the most destructive spells and charms of all time.

The earlier events of the day came back to haunt Harry and each time he thought about it he sighed deeply, trying to push away the image of Hermione's angry and disappointed expression.

"Merlin, I can't do it." Harry spoke truthfully as he let the book fall down on the table and held his face between his hands. "There must be a way out of this."

He leaned back comfortably in the couch, his eyes fixing the ceiling while thinking of all kind of possibilities there was left for him.

The first person that came to Harry's mind was Blaise Zabini. The man was of course a Slytherin Harry had never got along with but, thanks to the many articles written about him, Harry knew he was openly gay and would hook up with many people at once. Harry once heard he was so smooth he would even attract straight men.

Harry thought of the possibility of asking Zabini to act as his boyfriend for few days. The man was a good talker and Hermione wouldn't be surprised that Harry chose him. He was also good looking, now that Harry thinks about it.

Harry nodded, he liked the idea, but first, he had to make sure Zabini was man of his word and wouldn't divulge any further information to the press. In other words, Harry has to try him out.

With that idea in mind, Harry spent the rest of the evening thinking of ways to tell Blaise without making a full out of himself.

The next day, after his daily shift at the Auror Department which ended up with Harry having to fill up a load of report papers and sending them to the Minister of Magic, Harry rushed out of his office and headed towards a close pub.

It was cold outside. The middle of winter approached and Harry was worried about his health so he decided to dress up warmly. He had thrown a scarf around his neck and put on a coat before leaving his house this morning.

Harry walked into the pub, leaving the coldness behind and embracing the warmth of the small place. His eyes traveled around the pub. It was his first time here. Few people sat here and there and it didn't take Harry much before he noticed the figure of the man he was supposed to meet sitting in a far corner.

Harry stepped towards the table by the window side and took a sit right in front of the man. Zabini's eyes landed on Harry as soon as he sat down, and a wide smirk traced upon his lips.

"What a surprise. The famous Harry Potter asking me for a drink out of nowhere. I must confess that I haven't seen this coming in a hundred years." Blaise spoke those words in an amused voice and Harry could clearly notice the seductive tone he was using.

Harry felt utterly uncomfortable but decided to pull himself together. He had to do this no matter how much he disliked Zabini.

"Good evening, Zabini." Harry greeted him. "Well, this proves you were wrong." He pointed out and Blaise let out a faint chuckle.

"I was joking, Potter. I am more than honored to be in the list of people you would ask for a drink." Blaise answered with a small grin, his hazel eyes fixed Harry's green ones. "So, what made you think of my small name among all the famous ones you have in your address book?"

Blaise's question put Harry in an alarmed state. Of course he had seen this coming. Harry had never been close to Zabini to begin with, so no wonder the man would find it suspicious that he asked him for a drink out of nowhere.

"I have been running through more than one article about you, Zabini. Your name has sure become famous lately." Harry stated.

Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"You mean the articles about me being gay and hooking up with many wizards at once? Don't tell me you believe whatever you read on the papers, Potter." Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"Does that mean it isn't?" Harry asked.

Blaise kept silent for a while before letting out a faint chuckle, his eyes fixed Harry's and his lips parted slightly as he licked the upper one in a quick movement. Harry fidgeted.

"Well, if you want it to be, then yes it is." Blaise answered, leaning over on the table to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. Harry scooted back in his chair.

"What about you, Potter? Heard you've got a divorce few months ago. Could it be you've found out women weren't in your liking?" Blaise asked with interest, his hand left his glass of firewhisky and approached slowly Harry's. "Is that the reason you're asking for assistance from someone who has experience in the field?"

Harry's hands were set on the table, frozen. He didn't know how to respond. He hasn't seen this coming at all. This situation differed from all the scenarios he had went through while thinking about this meeting yesterday night.

"What are you getting at, Zabini?" Harry asked dryly, swallowing afterwards, noticing he was getting short on saliva.

Blaise's eyes never failed to stare right into Harry's, his hand approached closer and his fingers touched Harry's slightly. Harry shuddered in surprise yet didn't move.

"Do I really have to explain?" Blaise spoke smoothly, and Harry found himself getting pulled in his trap. The man was truly handsome and Harry couldn't deny it. Along with the way he acted and the tone he put in his voice as he spoke, it was the perfect combination.

Was this why he was famous for turning straight men gay? Or was it that Harry was never straight to begin with?

The realization hit Harry hard. This was getting confusing and a small feeling of anxiousness buried deep inside Harry started taking over.

Harry's sweaty hand closed into a fist, escaping Blaise's touch, but soon regretted his action as Blaise's hand smoothly traced over the back of Harry's hand, stroking it.

Harry almost jolted as he clenched his fists and looked aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini." Harry denied, his eyes fixed back on his. "Moreover, the reason why I asked you for a drink was because I was simply curious about how much you changed through time. I have been setting up meetings like this with many others in case you were wondering." Harry lied, retrieving immediately his hand and stood up. "Well it was nice seeing you after all this time, but I have to head off now."

Harry was about to leave when Blaise's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. Harry looked back at him in surprise.

"You've become such a fine handsome man, Potter. I'm seriously amazed." Blaise showed a wide smirk, different from all the other ones. It was a seductive smile and Harry must admit he almost fell for that one.

"I'll see you around, Zabini." Harry dryly answered before sliding his hand from Blaise's grip and walked away.

Blaise's eyes followed Harry's figure that reached for the door and disappeared behind it. He brushed his tongue quickly over his lips and bit his bottom one.

"Looks like I have set my eyes on my next target." Blaise whispered before ordering a second glass of firewhisky.

Harry rushed his way out of the neighborhood, his hand was still burning from the earlier touch and his heart was racing in both confusion and anxiousness.

It failed, the plan failed.

Harry didn't manage to tell Blaise the reason behind the meeting. Blaise didn't seem very trustworthy and Harry felt like he made the right decision by lying to him.

But that's not what was worrying Harry right now.

Harry found Blaise averagely handsome, and although he passionately disliked the man, his body still responded to his flirting and almost responded to it, which set Harry's mind into confusion.

Harry thought of yesterday's events. When he told Hermione he was gay, it didn't feel wrong at all. Instead, Harry was surprised by how he played along to make Hermione believe it and she actually did.

This didn't seem right.

No matter how much he thought about it, Harry felt that he was missing something.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he rushed into the first alley he could find. It was getting dark outside and he was mentally tired after the meeting. At the corner of the next alley, Harry deaparated back to his apartment.

Back to his home sweet home, Harry found nothing but an empty space. Since when had his apartment been this quiet and boring?

Harry sighed, took off his coat and hanged it by the door side. He took off his shoes and stepped into the apartment.

So much has happened these past two days and Harry couldn't put up with all of it. He had just started his so-called plan and he was already exhausted.

Harry mentally crossed Blaise Zabini's name out of the list of people to play the role of his partner.

Earlier today, Harry had made few researches here and there and had spotted few more gay people in his surroundings he had never known of before. He was quite surprised when he read an article about an Auror divorcing his wife to live with his male lover, only to find out later that that Auror was none other than Harry's partner back in their Auror training years. Harry then thought about asking him for a drink next time.

Aside from this entire boyfriend-seeking mission, Ron seemed quite bothered around Harry today and Harry hated to admit knowing the reason. Hermione must've told him about what happened Sunday morning. Not to mention that tomorrow he'll be having lunch with him and Merlin knows what kind of faces he'll be pulling and what weird questions he'd be asking.

Harry relaxed his tired body on the couch and felt his stomach growl in hunger although he wasn't in any mood to make dinner.

Tap tap tap

Harry jolted to the familiar sound of tapping at his window. His eyes averted towards it to notice what he was expecting. Raff, the owl was here.

Harry stood up curiously and let the owl in. To his surprise, Raff had brought a new letter. This one had a red envelope.

"You again? And is that another letter?" Harry received a simple nod before the owl waved the letter at him, batting its wings impatiently. "I get it. You want me to read it. Alright"

Apparently the owner did not seem satisfied with Harry's rejection to his generous offer, Harry thought. Now that he remembered, Harry felt slight regret for not being honest with the person. Who knows maybe he would've been of a better help than Blaise Zabini?

Harry quickly picked the letter from Raff's hold and opened it right away to read through the lines.

Dear Gryffindor,

I apologize for my persistent behavior but as I received your letter yesterday, Raff informed me that you indeed needed help in some special matter.

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise as he read the following.

A person that is qualified enough to stand by your side and survive the questioning of your dear friend while playing the role of the perfect boyfriend. Now, I have to confess that I find this idea both humorous and interesting.

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes immediately landed on Raff, the owl cocked its head innocently.

"Raff, you told him? You… How does an owl even talk?" Harry blurted out in confusion, only receiving a small nod from the witty owl.

If Harry could recall, Hermione did mention the existence of a certain spell that translates animal language, but he never really paid it any attention himself.

Raff's owner must've certainly used that spell on him. Therefore, Raff told him everything he had heard Harry speak out loudly the day before.

"Merlin, that is so embarrassing." Harry's face flushed but decided to finish reading the letter first.

I am rather confident about my charming skills, and after providing me with such an enormous help once -which I would never cease to thank you enough for -I am more than willing to assist you in this matter by playing the role of the partner you've been seeking.

In order to present me with further information, I would like to ask to meet you personally before the start of this interesting plan.

Feel free to think this through. I'll be waiting patiently for your answer,

Sincerely,

Slytherin.

Accepting the offer? Meeting personally? Playing the role of his partner?

Did the mysterious Slytherin just accepted to help Harry out with his scandalous situation?

"Merlin, this is perfect!" Harry's face lit up with a wide smile before he quickly closed his mouth shut, noticing the owl was still close.

"You better not spy on me without my knowledge next time, you witty owl." Harry frowned its way before patting its head. "But I guess it's all thanks to you that I found a solution."

With that in mind, Harry didn't hesitate to pick up his pen and flip over the letter. He noted down the time and place for a meeting before sending the letter with Raff.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm looking forward to this." Harry smiled to himself, finding the whole situation strangely exciting.

The following day, Harry's luck ran out.

After waking up late, leaving his house without his umbrella and getting caught up in the rain to end up soaked before reaching his office, Harry wondered what else was there for him to survive.

It took him many drying spells before he could get his clothes dry. His body on the other hand still ached in cold and he wished he could just rush back home and take a long warm shower.

The rain didn't cease to fall and Harry's mood got gloomier. Just as expected, he made so many mistakes, messed up too many reports, and wrote wrong information in wrong places. The Auror was exhausted both mentally and physically before lunch break arrived and Ron showed up at his office door.

"Hey, mate. Doing alright over there?" Ron asked as he walked in. "You looked quite tense earlier, you got me worried."

Harry's eyes left the scattered papers on the desk to land on Ron.

"It's lunch break already?" Harry asked in a tired voice before letting his pen fall on the wooden surface of the desk and rested against his chair. "I am so done. Today is just not my day." Harry sighed deeply.

Ron took a sit on the comfortable chair in front of him, crossing his legs as he picked up some papers Harry tossed aside and read through them.

"I could tell since you arrived late. You were a mess." Ron's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Bloody hell, mate, those sure are a lot of mistakes." Ron concluded after putting the tossed papers in the trash bin. "Are you sure you don't want to head back home and rest instead? You're as pale as a ghost."

Harry sighed. His eyes fixed the ceiling as he remembered his meeting with the Slytherin later this evening. After surviving such a horrible day, it better be worth it, Harry thought then stood up.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, you're coming?" Harry asked and Ron nodded immediately.

"I was planning to ask you myself." Ron said as he stood up as well. "I wanted to ask you something."

There it is, the investigation starts. After Hermione, now it's Ron's turn to ask Harry all kind of questions Harry was avoiding. Harry shrugged it off and left the office, Ron was never a big threat.

Harry quickly regretted thinking that.

Unlike his expectations, Ron seemed calm, too calm for Harry's liking, and Harry wondered if that was the face he always pulls out when about to murder someone.

They both ordered the same meal, fried pork with rice, French fries, a salad and pumpkin juice. Not to forget Harry's favorite dessert, a chocolate muffin.

The awkward silence that set up while each of the Aurors ate his food made Harry more self-conscious.

He started wondering what was on his best friend's mind. Obviously, Hermione gave him the full report concerning their meeting last Sunday. Ron certainly thinks Harry is gay and that he's spending happy times with his new boyfriend hanging out and having dates everyday.

The click of the fork sitting on the top of the empty plate was heard and Harry lifted up his eyes to meet Ron's who seemed finally ready to speak.

"So, I heard that you…" Ron started, stopping midway as Harry put his fork down and met his gaze.

"That I'm gay and have been dating another man for over a month now? Yes, what you heard is true." Harry interrupted, feeling suddenly impulsive.

Ron blinked in surprise, stayed calm for few second before answering.

"I was going to say that I heard you met up with Blaise Zabini yesterday, but I guess you just answered my other question." Ron seemed somehow calmer than usual.

Harry got caught by surprise and cursed himself for jumping to conclusion.

"So you're dating Zabini?" Ron asked.

"Hell no! What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry quickly replied.

"Some of our co-workers were walking by that neighborhood yesterday night and said they saw you having an 'intimate' time with the Slytherin. Is that true?" Ron asked, eying Harry suspiciously.

There was no way Harry could tell Ron the true reason behind his meeting with Zabini. Although he was burning to tell him about his current situation and ask for help, but Ron being Hermione's husband wasn't helping.

"He just asked me for a drink and I couldn't refuse." Harry lied.

Ron's eyes opened wide and Harry could see pure relief in them.

"Mate, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ron's sigh was so deep, he looked like he was holding his breath since they both walked in the restaurant. His calm serious figure changed into the usual outgoing one and Harry felt relieved to see his best friend acting normal again.

"Hermione and I have been spending these past days wondering who the guy might be. I mentioned seeing you at a pub with Zabini and no matter how I explained there's no way he's the one you're dating, she still couldn't believe it." Ron explained as he gulped some of his pumpkin juice and sighed in relief. "She said something about him being your type, I told her that didn't make any sense. She just doesn't listen" He complained.

Harry blinked more than once at Ron's words. Hermione has a point. Zabini was indeed handsome and he was the first person Harry thought of while thinking of a candidate. And if it wasn't for his flirty attitude, Harry would've asked him for help and Hermione would've believed it in the blink of an eye.

To think his best friend knew Harry more than he did, Harry will never underestimate Hermione. The woman was purely genius.

"So, who's he?" Ron suddenly asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Who's who?"

"Are you kidding me, mate? I'm talking about the mysterious man you've been with for over a month and that you've been hiding well enough that not even Hermione saw it coming." Ron crossed his hands over the table and leaned over, his eyes were focusing on Harry who felt suddenly concerned.

"Well… He…Er…" Harry stuttered, thinking of a way to escape the questioning he feared the most.

Ron looked focused on each word Harry spoke.

"I get it." He said, giving up and laying back against his chair. "You're keeping the surprise for the Christmas party, right?"

"The Christmas party?!" Harry shouted, and the few people in the restaurant gave him a weird stare. Harry sat back down on his chair, his horrified expression clear on his face.

"What do you mean by a party?"

"Mate, where have you been when the Minister sent us a note this morning?" Ron asked, and Harry remembered receiving a letter earlier that he completely ignored due to his bad mood. "The party is for next week, me and Hermione are having a bet on figuring out who your date would be." Ron explained. "I should've known you were too stubborn to tell. Now I need to find out myself."

Harry's ears stopped processing Ron's words right after he mentioned the Christmas party.

So now, Harry doesn't only have to introduce a fake boyfriend to his friends, but to hundreds of guests. Not to mention that it will end up in the first page of the Daily Prophet and in less than a day, the whole Wizarding world would know that Harry is a fresh gay man living the happy love adventure with his new boyfriend.

Harry could already imagine the headline "The reason behind Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's divorce has been revealed"

No, this can't be. This must be a nightmare.

This has gone too far and Harry has to stop it now.

Harry stood up and put his coat back on.

"Harry? The break isn't over yet." Ron tilted his head, surprised by his friend's behavior.

"Um, I should probably finish the work to get back home earlier. I'm not feeling so well." Harry answered. "I'll see you later, Ron."

Ron simply nodded and Harry headed out of the restaurant.

Later that day, Harry had to go over a load of report papers waiting for him on his office desk. He made sure to put aside all the bad events of the day and concentrate on his task to make it out of the Department one hour earlier than usual.

Harry checked the time, it was 5 p.m. and he had two more hours before the meeting with the Slytherin. He made a quick excuse to escape having a drink with his co-workers and headed back home right away. A warm long shower was all Harry needed to get his mood slightly better and settle his ideas.

It started with a little lie and ended with a huge problem. Harry should've seen this coming.

No matter how much he thought about it, the best solution was to apologize as early as possible and clear the misunderstanding. Hermione would be angry and he had to get along with it. She'll forgive him after a while anyway.

But Hermione wasn't the only problem right now. What about the Slytherin he will be meeting in less than an hour? What excuse will he be telling him?

"We'll meet up. I'll explain everything and apologize for the inconvenience." Harry noted and let out a long sigh. "Snap, I'm going to be late!" He cursed his laziness and stepped out of the bathtub, put a towel around his waist and headed out.

Harry didn't think twice before putting on his best clothing, a navy blue suit and a jet black tie that matched perfectly with the leather shoes.

The Auror put on his dark brown coat on top of his suit, grab his umbrella in case and headed out, only to deaparate few steps into a dark alley close to the meeting place.

Harry chose a calm fancy restaurant far from the usual neighborhood to avoid the bad scenario of running into one of his acquaintances.

Harry used a Tempus Charm to make sure he made it in time. He walked out of the alley and headed into the restaurant. To his biggest surprise, there were far too many people than expected and his eyes quickly traveled around to see any familiar faces. Luckily there was none. Before he left his apartment, Harry of course made sure to take off his glasses, used a spell to adjust his sight and hid his scar to avoid any kind of unwanted confrontations. Although he still felt tense in crowded places.

Harry's eyes fixed on the table he had reserved. It was the only table with only one of the chairs occupied by a certain blond man. Harry couldn't see his face which was hidden behind the menu he was reading through. From only the way he was sitting, one leg crossing the other, and each arm on the side of the table while grabbing the menu, Harry could tell he was having some kind of elegant aura flowing out of him.

Harry's heart began racing for some strange reason and he took in a deep breath before walking towards him. As he reached the table, Harry took off his coat and the waiter rushed towards him to take care of it. Harry thanked him and pulled the chair to take a sit in front of the man.

"Anything I can get for you sirs?" The waiter asked before he could dismiss.

"Er, a glass of water would be nice for now." Harry responded and the waiter nodded with a smile before walking away.

"Potter?" A strangely familiar voice reached Harry's ear.

Hearing his name being spoken in a familiar tone got Harry immediately alarmed. Harry's eyes drifted back towards the man sitting in front of him who had lowered his menu and whose face was in shock, grey wide eyes staring right at Harry.

It took Harry less than a second to recognize him, and his latest hope went crushing down.

"Malfoy."


	3. Choice

A small group of wizards walked inside the restaurant, receiving a warm welcoming from the waiter who scouted them towards a large table able to fit the whole group. A dark skinned man chuckled lightly at his friend's joke while taking a sit around the table.

"Blaise, what are you getting?" A brunet asked and Zabini's attention focused on the menu before looking elsewhere.

"Something exotic would do." Zabini responded. "And a bottle of wine." He simply added, not bothering to look into the menu. His amused expression seemed to drop once he spotted two familiar faces sitting not so far from his table.

A faint smirk traced upon Zabini's lips and his eyes focused back on his partners who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about the latest Quidditch match of the season.

At the other side of the restaurant, an uncomfortably awkward mood has been setting up for the previous thirteen minutes.

Harry has just finished his plate of Lasagna rolls and black bean soup and was now drinking silently his wine. His eyes seemed to set on anything else other than the man in front of him who, on the other hand, was in the middle of dessert.

Of all possibilities out there, and of all people the Wizarding world held, why did it have to be him?

Harry still couldn't process the fact that he was having dinner at a fancy restaurant with the one and only person Harry have always hated with passion, Draco Malfoy.

The fact hit them both so hard that other than pronouncing each other's names with a horrified expression, no single word has been spoken since.

Harry could feel Malfoy's gaze upon him now and then. Malfoy would take a sip from his glass of wine and stare intensely at Harry who refused entirely to make eye contact and ate as slow as possible.

The silence started getting unbearable, and with their plates getting empty and soon their bottles, Harry decided to take a deep breath, gather his courage and—

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Malfoy's voice caught him off-guard and Harry had to lift up his eyes and meet his gaze.

Now that he finally managed to look at his old enemy's face, Harry could notice certain details. Malfoy seemed to have slightly changed from back then. His blond hair was a bit longer, combed behind as usual, with few straps of hair falling over his eyes. His face looked a lot more, how could Harry describe it, clean, smooth-looking…Handsome?

Harry quickly shook his head. There was no way in hell he would find his old bully handsome.

With a frown, Harry sipped from his glass of wine and set the glass down on the table.

"Does it look like I know either?" Harry responded rather calmly.

Malfoy's grey eyes pierced Harry with a stare and Harry wondered if that was his way of intimidating people. If so, it worked perfectly and now Harry was getting extremely self-conscious.

"Out of all people…" Malfoy let out a long sigh, finally breaking eye-contact and focusing back on his glass. "I thought of many scenarios but never expected it to turn out the worst."

Malfoy seemed disappointed and Harry felt slight annoyance poke his chest. It was kind of nostalgic, and Harry remembered feeling as annoyed and angry as he was back at Hogwarts whenever he would run into Malfoy at the corner of a hall.

"Don't make it sound as if I saw this coming, Malfoy." Harry dryly spoke. "You know perfectly that I would've tried all kind of burning spells on that letter of yours if only I knew."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching around the glass.

"Way to speak to the man you desperately asked for help, Potter." Malfoy muttered, throwing a challenging look towards Harry.

Harry's body stiffened and joined his hands over his chest, taking the defensive.

"I did not ask you for help. You suggested it." Harry corrected him, speaking in a lower, clearly displeased tone.

Malfoy ignored his answer and continued.

"What was it about again? Oh right, seeking a boyfriend to lie to the Mudblood and the Weasel about your sexuality. What a healthy friendship and lifestyle you maintain, Potter. Funny, how not surprised I am." Malfoy mocked and a fine small grin appeared on his face.

Harry clenched his fists, his eyebrows joining in a frown. He would lie to himself if he denied what Malfoy just said, because it was regretfully true. But Harry refused to let Malfoy have it his way just like the old days.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy." Harry's green eyes burned with annoyance. "Suggesting on helping a total stranger you have never met and even insisting to be the respectful candidate. Are you that desperate?"

"Desperate? I'm not like you, Potter." Malfoy gritted his teeth and muttered in anger.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You know nothing about me." Harry growled.

"I know that you're desperate enough to make up a whole story just to get yourself a man." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

"I'm not desperate! And I don't need a man!" Harry shouted, forgetting about his surroundings. He started to pant faintly from the boiling anger that resided inside him, ready to burst out at any second.

Malfoy was utterly annoying and Harry knew this wasn't going to work out the moment he had set his eyes on him. He never regretted acting on a whim as much as he did today. Accepting to meet a total stranger was never a good choice, especially when that stranger turns out being your worst enemy.

Harry took in a deep breath, exhaled, then opened his mouth.

"All I need is someone smart enough to act as my lover for few days and that's it." Harry explained calmly.

"If you think I'm going to be that man, then you must be kidding yourself, Potter." Malfoy spat.

Harry slammed his hand against the surface of the table in anger.

"Then why the fuck am I loosing my time with you?" Harry shouted in pure anger, no longer able to hold it back.

Harry could feel his whole body tremble and if it wasn't for them being in a public area, he wouldn't have hesitated to hex Malfoy right at the moment.

Malfoy sipped silently his wine,silver eyes staring intensely at Harry who stood up immediately and fished for his wallet. He took out few pieces of money and put them on the table when a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him out of his anger state.

Harry looked over his shoulder to notice a familiar face.

"Zabini?" Harry simply called the man's name in surprise.

"Blaise?" Malfoy announced in a rather unpleasant tone and Harry knew he was not the slightest bit glad to see him.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Zabini greeted the two with a warm smile. His eyes traveled from Malfoy to Harry in a blink.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping since your voices were loud enough for half of the restaurant to hear, but if I'm not wrong, Potter is looking for a fake lover for some kind of reason. Am I right?" Zabini's eyes fixed Harry's and Harry felt so ashamed, he wished he could bury himself alive right at the moment.

Now that Zabini knows about the plan, god knows what would happen. He'll probably start off by telling every single Slytherin friend he has, and end up spreading the word to the press. And maybe even use the information to blackmail Harry, who knows. Zabini was a Slytherin after all. He was capable of anything.

Harry directly blamed it on Malfoy. The man had always been ruining his life since Harry was eleven and after all these years, he was clearly not planning to stop.

Zabini stared at Harry whose eyes were set on Malfoy who was giving Zabini the nastiest looks. The tension between the three men sent a scary aura all around the place and they could only hope it doesn't end up with a hexing battle.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Malfoy spoke. "Get back to your table and stop putting your nose in matters that don't concern you."

Zabini raised an eyebrow, a faint chuckle left his mouth. His face showed calmness and a hint of seduction. Zabini was good at keeping his cool.

"Well, I could say I was worried about my friend over here, you see." Zabini waved his hand towards Harry and Harry blinked at the statement.

"Friend?" Malfoy repeated. "You, friends with Potter? You must be kidding me. I never thought you'd be aiming that low, Blaise." Malfoy rolled his eyes in disgust.

Harry sucked his teeth, eyes narrowing. His body was trembling with anger.

"Malfoy…" He muttered, but Zabini's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You see, Malfoy, Potter and I had a drink last time and things worked pretty well between us, I'd say." Zabini showed a wide grin and his hazel eyes fell back on Harry. "I guess it is time to put the past behind and start over again, don't you think?"

Harry shivered as he felt Zabini's cold fingers brush over his hand, he quickly pulled it back.

Malfoy stared at the two with a displeased glare, pouring himself some more of his favorite wine and deciding to simply ignore them.

"Listen, Zabini." Harry whispered, noticing he was still standing in the middle of the restaurant and people's attention was dragged towards their table. "I don't think this will work, I mean, this is a bit complicated and…"

"Don't worry, Potter. I know as much as I need to and I would be more than willing to play the role of the lover you're seeking." Zabini suggested with a wide seductive smile that put Harry in an uncomfortable state. Yet, Zabini's suggestion took him by surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes, slight hope appearing in them.

"Are you two done with being disgustingly nice to each other? You give me the urge to vomit." Malfoy's voice reached their ears and Harry and Zabini's attention focused back on Malfoy.

Malfoy put carefully the white tissue aside, the empty glass and stood up elegantly. He scooted right in between the two close men, put his hands on each of their almost touching shoulders and pushed them aside with a disgusted stare.

"Potter has already chosen the proper candidate for his little plan." Malfoy declared, his silver eyes piercing Zabini's with a cold stare. "And that is certainly not you, Blaise."

Zabini's eyes slightly widened at Malfoy's statement. Malfoy faced back Harry's confused face.

"I expect a full detailed report about this plan by tomorrow morning." He spoke in a tone full of authority, before looking down at the few pieces of money Harry put on the table.

"And I already paid. Keep your money to make yourself look more …decent." Malfoy's eyes stared up and down Harry's body, scanning briefly his old suit. "If I'm going to be playing the role of your lover in front of many people, you might as well show a minimum sense of elegance and manners. Although I guess I will have to teach you those as well, since you clearly lack them."

Harry's mouth dropped open yet no word came out.

Malfoy stared at Zabini one last time.

"See you around, Blaise." He dryly spoke, throwing him one piercing glare before heading out of the restaurant.

Harry's eyes fixed the door for a long while, his mind not completely processing what just happened. He jolted out of his thoughts when a gentle hand landed on his back and Harry remembered Zabini's presence.

Zabini didn't speak a word yet his face and expression showed it all. He was waiting for an explanation and Harry didn't have any.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but soon got interrupted.

"Whether what Malfoy said is true or not, my offer is still valid, Potter." Zabini suggested with a warm smile. "And if you're worried about secrecy, then rest assured. No one other than myself would know about this."

Zabini's hand stroked all the way up to Harry's shoulder sending a shiver down his spine. He then leaned over to whisper close to his ear.

"I'll see you around, Harry." Zabini purred in a smooth seductive tone and Harry shivered at the hearing of his name being called in such a way.

At Harry's reaction, a clear smirk traced upon Zabini's lips before he walked out of Harry's vision.

Harry stood in the middle of the restaurant, dumbfounded. It wasn't until he noticed all of the eyes were set on him that he decided to grab his coat and head out.

The door of the apartment opened and slammed shut. Harry walked in, put the unused umbrella aside and hanged his coat by the door.

Harry stepped towards his couch and let his body fall on top of it. It was only 8 p.m. and he was already exhausted.

As soon as he closed his tired eyes the whole events from earlier came back to haunt him. The whole conversation with Malfoy and Zabini repeated in his mind. All of the anger, frustration, confusion he felt, Harry could clearly remember it all.

And something else.

Something strange that made Harry's body jolt whenever he came in touch with any of the two men.

When Zabini touched his hand and back, whispered into his ear, when Malfoy squeezed his shoulder, it all made Harry's body react in a strange way and Harry hated admitting liking it.

"It's definitely one of those evil Slytherin tricks." Harry breathed out, the palm of his hands rubbing his tired eyes. "Yes, must be it. I'm also tired."

Harry's hands placed behind his head, fixed the ceiling and thought about his situation.

After giving it some deep thought, Harry came to the conclusion that there was no way he'd tell Hermione the truth. He never lied to his best friend and he had no idea if she would even forgive him.

After meeting with Malfoy, Harry knew there was no turning back.

But to Harry's surprise, things seemed to have sorted out better than expected.

Zabini promised he wouldn't be telling anyone about Harry's plan and him and Malfoy were willing to help. Well, Malfoy wasn't but with his attitude, Harry understood that was his way of accepting the offer.

Now that he thought about it, Zabini's presence pushed Malfoy to change his mind when only a second before he had utterly disagreed. Harry wondered why.

Most importantly, the question that needed to be answered right now was: Who will Harry choose?

Harry never believed that one day he'd have to choose between two total assholes, Slytherins and enemies he hated with passion.

Zabini doesn't seem trustworthy yet turned out to be strangely kind to Harry. His flirting, on the other hand, makes Harry feel unbelievably awkward and he wishes he could just quit it.

Unlike Zabini, Malfoy doesn't seem to have a single interest in men. The man seems to find all kind of human contact disgusting which explains his overly hygienic attitude Harry didn't fail to notice at dinner. But Harry cannot simply put aside the fact that Malfoy was his purest enemy. He also enjoys ticking Harry off and angering him whenever he found the opportunity.

If Harry could, he'd choose neither.

"But it has to be one." Harry reminded himself, sighing heavily at the thought.

Harry heard some tapping on his window and quickly jumped off the couch. He soon felt relieved at the sight of a small brown owl behind the glass.

"Hermione's?" Harry concluded then opened the window to let the owl in.

He picked the note the owl brought and read through.

Hello Harry,

I heard from Ron you're going to the Christmas party next week. Why haven't you told me? Could it be you're too busy spending time with your boyfriend? If so, I totally understand. Anyway, I just wanted to invite you over for dinner this Sunday, I have a little announcement to make, it's a surprise! George, Neville, Luna and many others are going to be there.

Ps: It would be lovely if you could ask your lover to come as well.

Until Sunday,

Hermione.

Harry didn't bother reading the letter twice as he simply nodded at the owl and it flew away. He looked out of the window and a gentle freezing wind caressed his face. Harry's eyes lift up to the night sky. It was a clear dark sea of stars, not a single cloud in sight, and no single sign of rain.

Only a week ago, Harry's life was calm and peaceful. He would spend his days alone outside or at home and he would be more than pleased with what he had. Hermione would send him to parties and he would still enjoy them better than his actual situation.

With a small lie, Harry's life turned upside down and there was no way out of it.

"It's too late to regret now." Harry sighed and shivered slightly at the cold weather. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure of it." He nodded at the thought and rubbed his arms, seeking some warmth.

That night, Harry ended up watching the night sky for longer than planned. Before he could notice, it was already late and he headed straight to bed. His mind pushed all the events of the day aside and Harry was finally able to get some sleep.

Morning came and Harry rushed out of bed, took a shower, put on some clothes and headed out. He arrived at the Auror Department in time and greeted Ron on his way to his office. The man was suspiciously happier than usual.

"Harry, you're coming for dinner this Sunday right?" Ron asked before Harry could step into his office.

Harry turned back to face Ron and simply nodded. "An announcement, was it? What is it this time? Hermione got promoted for the third time this month?" Harry guessed with a small laugh.

"Better than that!" Ron quickly replied, his mouth never breaking that wide idiotic smile of his. "I wish I could tell you, but Hermione insisted on not telling anyone until Sunday. Oh mate, you have no idea how excited I am!" Ron's eyes sparkled with excitement and Harry wondered what was all this about.

"Well, until Sunday then." Harry smiled and was about to head in when Ron's voice stopped him once again.

"So, are you going to…You know, you and… Is he going to…" Ron stuttered and Harry knew what he was trying to ask.

"I'm not sure if he's going to come, I haven't asked him yet." Harry answered, which was true since he didn't even choose yet who his partner is going to be, let alone ask him about this meeting. Harry knew that both Zabini and Malfoy would be against the idea, but that again is another story.

Ron's smile widened once again and quickly nodded. "Alright. See you at lunch, mate." He said before rushing back to his office.

For the rest of the morning, Harry kept spacing out in the middle of work. He thought about all the valuable reasons to choose between the two candidates and came to no conclusion whatsoever.

Someone knocked at the door and Harry snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes set on the clock to notice it was noon.

"Already break time?" Harry stated in surprise, putting aside the reports he was working on.

Harry grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, opening it in a rush.

"Sorry, Ron, I haven't notic—"

Harry's eyes shot open at the sight of the person in front of him who was nothing like Ron.

"Were you expecting the Weasel to drop by?" Malfoy's familiar voice spoke. "He looked in quite a rush when I passed him by. He must've totally forgotten about your existence."

Malfoy was standing right in front of Harry, wearing the usual challenging expression on his face. He had put a grey suit on that matched perfectly his eye colors, as well as an olive green tie topped by a black coat. He was as elegant as usual.

A frown instantly formed over Harry's eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He asked, not a single bit pleased by his presence.

"Not happy to see me?" Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "I came to get the report I demanded yesterday by myself, since you're apparently too stupid to get yourself a proper owl." He explained.

"A report?" Harry repeated. His annoyed expression turned into a completely confused one.

"I expect a full detailed report about this plan by tomorrow morning."

Harry immediately remembered Malfoy's words and cursed himself. He totally forgot about it.

"From the look on your face, I get that you completely forgot." Malfoy sighed. "How unprofessional."

"Look, I had a lot of work I didn't even have time to think about anything else." Harry quickly responded. A lot of work as in watching the night sky for two hours straight, Harry bit his lip at the obvious lie.

Malfoy ignored him and stepped into his office, his eyes traveling around. Harry could clearly see him judging the place.

"No wonder the Weaslette left you. A forgetful husband is nothing but a burden." Malfoy spoke calmly those hurtful words and Harry flinched.

Malfoy arrived by Harry's desk, his hand landing on the wooden surface before he decided to lean against it, facing Harry.

"Seriously, Potter. For the Boy-who-lived, you aren't that special." He spoke in clear challenge and Harry frowned.

"If insulting me is all you're here for, then politely get out." Harry muttered, his patience coming to an end.

Malfoy fixed his stormy grey eyes on Harry who was standing by the open door. He noticed Harry's hand clenching around the handle and his body tensing up.

"Although insulting you is one of my favorite things to do, it isn't what brought me here today." Malfoy cleared up.

Harry's hand released the handle and faced Malfoy.

"I hate to admit it, and I hate that out of all people it had to be you who helped Raff that day, but I still owe you one." Malfoy stated, clearly displeased by the sound of his own words.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's words. So this was the reason behind Malfoy's sudden change of mind the day before. It explains it all now.

"I didn't help you, Malfoy. I helped your owl. If I owe anyone it would be Raff." Harry responded. "Now if that was enough to help you keep your pride, you can leave."

Harry mentally crossed Malfoy's name out of his list. He couldn't stand him at all. Zabini's flirting was nothing compared to Malfoy's bad attitude.

Malfoy fixed Harry intensely and Harry started getting tired of waiting by the door, wishing for Malfoy to simply leave.

"So, the thing between you and Blaise was true, after all." Malfoy finally spoke, smirking at the sight of Harry's wide eyes.

"Mine and Zabini's relationship has nothing to do with you, Malfoy. Now, get out."Harry gritted his teeth.

Malfoy kept calm, his smirk tracing widely. He pushed himself away from the wooden desk and stepped back towards the door, only to stop right in front of Harry whose glare never left his face.

"You do realize that you're putting yourself in his little trap, don't you? I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you'd be blind." Malfoy whispered in a low tone and Harry got caught off-guard by the man's closeness.

"What does that mean?" Harry muttered.

"By that, I mean that you're going to be his next toy, Potter. And just like his past ones, he'll be tossing you aside once he's done with you." Malfoy's words sent Harry's mind in a haze. "Friendly reminder, don't make him your partner. You will painfully regret."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's last words.

"And why in hell do you think I would choose you over him, Malfoy?"

Another smirk traced upon his lips and Harry swallowed dryly.

"Do you even listen when people talk to you, Potter, or did your dumbness eat out all of your senses?" Malfoy breathed out harshly. "You're Blaise's next target. If you've read enough articles you'd know that he'd been sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known."

"And how would I know you aren't after the same thing, Malfoy?" Harry blurted out.

Malfoy's expression changed into one that communicated pure disgust at the simple thought, Harry quickly regretted asking.

"Do you think I would want to sleep with you, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a frown and Harry blinked, surprised by the sudden question.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"God, the man killed the Dark Lord and now he thinks he can get anyone in his bed." Malfoy shook his head hopelessly and Harry bit his lip in both embarrassment and anger.

"Sometimes, I feel like hexing myself for showing compassion towards you, Potter. You're such a hopeless case." Malfoy added one last time before heading out of the office and disappearing into the corridor.

Harry slammed the door shut and sighed deeply.

"What the fuck is his problem?" He muttered in anger, sitting back on his chair and resuming his work. His stomach growled but he had no appetite.

Few hours later, Harry still couldn't fully concentrate on his task. Malfoy's words repeated on his mind over and over again.

"What an asshole." Harry sighed.

He wanted to believe that Malfoy was only talking bad about Zabini because he hated him, but a part of him wanted to believe that what Malfoy said was true.

Harry did read many articles about Zabini lately, and they were strangely all on the same matter. Him being a playboy and switching men like shoes.

But Harry didn't care. Zabini was only going to help him with the plan as a fake lover anyway. It wasn't like he was going sleep with him, Harry thought.

"…He'd been sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known."

These words flashed in Harry's mind like a revelation and Harry hated feeling concerned. Zabini indeed was flirty around Harry, and would pull out seductive smiles whenever he'd speak to him. But Harry wasn't dumb enough to let himself get dragged into something he doesn't want, and if Zabini tries any dirty tricks, Harry won't hesitate to hex him.

A small white owl made its way into the office and Harry left up his head. The owl flied all around the room before landing on the desk safely, dropping a small parchment right in front of Harry.

Harry wondered who would send him a personal letter at work and picked up the parchment. The owl immediately fled away before Harry could give it an answer. Harry later understood that there was no need for one.

Harry quickly stood up and checked his clock that showed 5 p.m. He hurriedly put on his coat and rushed out of the office.

A strong wind stormed into the office and the small parchment landed on the floor. The written message was short, clear and direct.

I have some news for you,

Meet me at the same pub, 5 p.m.

It's urgent,

Zabini.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was clear outside. Few clouds would pass by but there was no sign of rain. Although it was almost Christmas, snow wasn't about to fall any time soon.

It was past five of the evening at the Malfoy Manor. The wide living room was quiet, only the crisping sound of the fireplace could be heard. A blond haired man was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands, his eyes scanning the few lines of the page.

The man seemed to be caught in his reading, switching his crossed legs regularly while turning the pages every now and then.

With a snap of the man's finger, a house elf appeared.

"Anything I could do for Master Draco, sir?" The elf approached the man timidly, his wide blue eyes staring up at the face hidden behind the book which title was "100 Effective Spells for Wizards and Witches".

The book closed shut and Draco's face appeared behind. His silver eyes fixed the elf before putting the book aside.

"Fetch me my coat and wallet." Draco ordered and with the blink of an eye, the elf disappeared and reappeared with the said wallet and coat.

"Anything else, Master?" The elf asked, following up to Draco who stood up and put his coat on.

"If mother asks, tell her I'm out for dinner." Draco simply added before disappearing behind the door of the mansion, leaving the elf who, with a quick nod, disappeared.

Outside, Draco shoved his hands into his pockets, hissing faintly at the cold breeze caressing his face. Once he took few steps away from the Mansion, Draco instantly deapparated to reappear in a familiar alley somewhere in the middle of the city. He rushed into the closest restaurant where he was planning to meet Pansy Parkinson.

Draco would never consider Pansy a friend. Malfoys didn't need friends and Draco believed that. But the woman had been insisting on meeting up with him since they left Hogwarts and would always find a way to get him out of his house, using her old dirty tricks. After a while, Draco gave up on trying to ignore her when he noticed how much information the woman could provide him.

Pansy was Blaise's ex-wife. The two got married right after the war and it apparently didn't last long before Blaise came out as being gay. Pansy didn't seem to mind especially after receiving few Galleons to keep quiet about Blaise's private life.

Earlier today, Draco received a note from Pansy asking him to meet up at the same pure-blood bar of the neighborhood, Pansy's favorite. Of course, Draco's first reaction was to refuse, but then the man remembered Pansy was keeping few secrets about her ex-husband, things that Blaise himself was ashamed to show to the public. After the latest events with Potter and Blaise, Draco knew that in one way or the other, he would find that information useful.

Draco walked inside the bar, sighing in relief at the warmth the place provided him. His eyes searched around for the small figure of the woman, only to find her flirting openly with two young men at the bar counter.

Draco walked past the few Witches and Wizards who eyed Draco intensely. Draco got used to ignoring them. After the war, it seemed like he gained a lot of popularity although being infamous is far from what he looked for.

Draco took a sit by Pansy's side, receiving a clear glare from the two young men standing on each of her sides. Draco ordered a glass of expensive wine and waited for Pansy to walk the boys away and come back to join him.

"You were late, so I thought some company wouldn't hurt." Pansy explained with a small grin, receiving an indifferent shrug from the man.

"You know that I don't care, Pansy." Draco replied, nodding at the bartender after receiving his drink. "So, what is it this time?" He asked, his grey eyes fixing her.

Pansy narrowed her eyes, apparently not pleased with his answer. She took a sit next to him and ordered a glass of Firewhisky. She wasn't the kind of women to enjoy drinking but she knew that one sip or two wouldn't hurt.

"You're as unpleasant as always. You do realize that women flee you because of that attitude, don't you?" Pansy stated, sipping elegantly from her cup.

"Is this going to be about me again?" Draco sighed, loosing interest in the conversation before it has ever begun.

"Yes it is, Draco. See those two women by the door?" Pansy waved her head towards the door and Draco turned to meet the gaze of a dark haired woman who turned to giggle to her friend.

"They've been staring at you since you stepped into the bar. They're both single, pure-blood and have eyes for you." Pansy stared at Draco who met her gaze.

"What are you getting at?" Draco stared intensely at her, seeing right into her intentions.

"You already know what I'm getting at." She showed a fine grin.

"And you already know that I have no single interest in women." Draco answered dryly.

Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed deeply.

"You've been saying that for the past few months, Draco. Are you sure you're not gay?" Pansy eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you want to be hexed in the middle of a pure-blood bar, Pansy?" Draco shot her a glare and Pansy shrugged.

"My bad. I just can't help finding it suspicious, especially after that whole thing with Potter." Pansy chuckled, noticing how Draco nearly choked on his drink.

"Didn't I tell you not to bring that up again?" Draco muttered, clearly annoyed by the simple reminder of the situation with Potter.

Draco regretted telling Pansy yesterday. After that confrontation with Potter at the Auror department, Draco ran into the woman on his way back to the Manor and she invited herself in. Draco was simply angry and needed to let it all out and Pansy was the one to hear all of it.

"Oh come on, Draco. You just feel bad because he chose Blaise over you." Pansy interrupted Draco who had opened his mouth to protest. She crossed her legs and rested her back against the counter. "But it's kind of understandable, this whole thing with him seeking a man to play the role of his lover in front of Granger. That woman can be a pain and I feel sorry for him."

Draco finished quietly his glass of wine and ordered a second one.

"I didn't come here to discuss this." Draco opposed.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to discuss this which is why you're here." Pansy clarified.

Draco threw her a suspicious look.

"What does that mean?"

"You think I didn't notice, Draco?" Pansy declared, a proud smile upon her face." You don't usually reply to my invitations quickly, and I'd be too dense not to notice how much you've been looking forward to this meeting." Pansy noticed a small frown appearing on Draco's face and chuckled." You're here to find out more about Blaise, aren't you?"

Draco didn't think he could be seen right through that easily. Well, it was Pansy after all, and he had to admit the woman had sharp senses. Most women had sharp senses, which is one of the reasons Draco didn't last long with his past wife.

Draco took in a deep breath and nodded. He hated to admit it, but if being direct can get him the information he needed about Blaise, then he might as well be.

"I need you to tell me about Blaise Zabini's affairs." Draco honestly spoke, facing Pansy whose face brightened with triumph. Draco hated that look on her face, it never was good news.

"You do realize that I can choose to tell you only if I want to, right, Draco?" Pansy's evil smirk said it all and Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Pansy? Don't you have enough Galleons to last your entire life?"

"What I need is certainly not gold, Draco." Pansy replied and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"You see, Draco, I have a really bad habit of wanting to know everything. And this time it has to do with you." Pansy hummed in a rather pleased mood. She put the empty glass down after drinking the last drops of firewhisky and faced Draco who wore a frown that Pansy learned was his way of stepping into the defensive side.

"Why do you care so much about Potter, Draco?" Pansy leaned closer to whisper, her eyes full of thirst to know more.

"Care?" Draco repeated with a displeased look. "Watch your mouth, Pansy. I never mentioned caring about the Scarhead." Draco spat, receiving an impatient stare from the woman.

"You already know that I owe Potter one. If he didn't help my owl that day–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Potter's fetish of helping out everyone was the reason you kept your divorce confidential from the press and avoided a whole giant mess in your life because Malfoys don't divorce. But the Boy-who-lived refused your help, Draco, so why do you keep insisting? The old Draco I know would simply curse him and ignore him for the rest of his days…Which you didn't do."

Draco's eyes averted away from Pansy's dangerous gaze to fix his half empty glass.

Pansy has a point and Draco has honestly never thought about it. The first reason behind his letter was to help the stranger from the situation he was in no matter how awkward it sounded to show the person his gratitude from keeping his personal life matters away from the press. But once that stranger turned out to be Potter, Draco immediately changed his mind. That until Blaise showed up.

"I'm man of my word, Pansy." Draco finally spoke after a long silence. "And I promised the person who saved Raff to help them with anything. The fact that Potter turned out to be that person doesn't give me the right to break the promise, especially after Blaise stepped into the whole scene. And you and I know more than anyone else what Blaise is truly capable of." Draco seemed thoughtful as he spoke those words.

"Oh my, I've never knew you could be such a gentleman, Draco." Pansy teasingly chuckled and Draco gave her an annoyed look. "So, from what you said I conclude that although Potter refused totally your help and since he's too dumb to realize it himself, you're willing to divulge the truth about Blaise in order to save Potter from him, am I right?"

"Quite right, I guess." Draco replied seriously and to his surprise Pansy burst into laughter. Draco gritted his teeth in irritation.

"My bad. I can't help but find this awfully hilarious." Pansy breathed out after a good laugh, wiping off the drops of tears that cornered her eyes. "No matter how much I think about it, it still sounds like you really care about Potter, Draco."

"Don't you start that again." Draco sighed.

"You know it's true."

"It isn't, just quit it."

"Don't you feel sorry for him?"

"That's different."

"How is it different? You want to help him."

"I don't want to help him. I have to."

"You don't have to if you really think about it."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"Potter himself said he didn't owe you, but your owl and he has a point. You can choose to walk away and leave him be and he won't blame you. But you didn't, Draco. You chose help him."

Pansy's words made clear sense in Draco's mind but deep down the man hated to admit she was right.

"What are you getting at, Pansy?" Draco muttered, swallowing dryly.

"You like Potter, Draco, and you want him to choose you over Blaise." Pansy chuckled.

Draco threw her a bitter look and this time, slammed his hand against the counter, attracting the attention of the few people around.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco spat the woman's name in exasperation. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I have more important matters to attend to." Draco grabbed his coat and stood up, clear bitterness covering his face.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that, Draco." Pansy bit her lip, repressing her laughter. She took a grip of Draco's arm before he could dismiss.

"I'm just teasing you. Moreover, didn't you come here for a thing or two about Blaise's affairs?" Pansy hinted with a wink.

Draco's stormy eyes pierced Pansy with intensity.

"Make it quick."

Harry had never felt as uncomfortable as he was right now. Arms on the counter, Harry's eyes were traveling around the crowded place. Men and only men were dancing, chatting, flirting around. Harry closed his eyes briefly and tried remembering how he ended up in a gay bar out of all places.

Few hours earlier back in his Auror office, Harry received a note from Zabini asking to meet him urgently and claiming he had some news for him. When Harry headed to the familiar pub of the neighborhood, Zabini was there waiting for him.

The two men had a drink or two and Harry found himself complaining to Zabini about his whole situation with Hermione, the reason why he lied to her and how Malfoy offered to help. Zabini was indeed a good listener and Harry felt much better after letting it all out.

Later on, when Harry asked Zabini about the urgency of the note, Zabini's face changed from a relaxed to a worried one and Harry concluded he was in as much trouble as him and Harry offered to lend him an ear.

"You must've heard about the articles written about me lately, right, Harry?" Zabini had explained and Harry confirmed with a nod." After my divorce with Pansy I realized my sexuality is a thing that even I cannot change, so I've been trying to discover it. I gave myself the chance to meet up with men who showed interest in me. I have to admit it felt so right and that's when I understood that I've been neglecting an important part of myself."

Harry narrowed his eyes, focusing on Zabini's words. Zabini looked down and let out a sigh.

"But lately…Things went a bit too far." Zabini wore a hurtful expression. "One of the men I dated turned out to be a reporter for a famous magazine. After the break up, he divulged all information about me to the press and you know where that lead." Zabini forced a short smile on his face. "Now, the only way out of this is for me to make appearance with a new lover and show that reporter that I moved on."

Zabini explained, his hazel eyes slowly looked up to meet Harry's green ones.

"Harry, the fact that you came here today means that you chose my help over Malfoy's, and I am more than glad you took the right choice." Zabini smiled tenderly and Harry blinked. He has been found out.

"What exactly can I help you with, Zabini?" Harry asked curiously.

Zabini's hand landed on top of Harry's and Harry jolted in surprise.

"I need you to come with me to a bar tonight, Harry. You will play the role of my boyfriend and when the reporter man shows up, I'll introduce you to him and we'll leave. That would be more than enough for him to stop harassing me."

Harry hesitated at first. He was more than willing to help Zabini but Malfoy's words kept haunting his mind. What if Malfoy was right and Zabini was only trying to lure him into a trap? Harry looked thoughtful, but his hesitation vanished when he noticed he was asking for the same think from Zabini in return.

Hermione's invitation was for this Sunday. If Harry shows up alone, he might be in big trouble and Hermione might've suspected something by now.

If Harry helps Zabini tonight, Zabini won't refuse to appear at the dinner night. It was only a fair trade and Harry nodded at the thought.

"Fine. But I have one single rule." Harry answered and Zabini's face lightened up with a smile.

"Anything."

"You… Please avoid any kind of flirting. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Harry felt embarrassed for asking such a thing but Zabini replied with a simple smile, retrieving his hand back.

"I promise."

Harry let out a long sigh, relieved that this situation turned out for the best.

Harry only regretted his decision an hour later.

Zabini did mention going to a bar, but Harry didn't think it would be a gay one. As soon as they walked in, Zabini rushed to the bathroom and Harry found himself standing alone at the counter.

A long sigh escaped Harry's lips and he began wondering if he really took the right choice.

Malfoy did mention something about Zabini sleeping around with famous wizards to get his name known but Zabini's story made a lot of sense.

Harry quickly shook his head. This was the best chance to figure out the man's intentions. Whether Zabini's story was true or a made up lie, Harry will eventually find out.

"Hey, handsome." A smooth voice spoke and Harry snapped out of his thoughts to look at his right. A man leaned closer to Harry, a wide seductive smile on his face.

Harry didn't recognize the man. He was taller with dark hair and a tanned skin. Blue eyes fixed Harry and he felt himself flush for a strange reason.

"I'm Sam, is it your first time here? Haven't seen a beauty like you around." The called Sam bit lightly his bottom lip and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Yes, the man was handsome and Harry admitted that. But to think a lame pick-up line would set his heart aflutter. Harry has to quickly do something.

He remembered the advice Zabini provided him earlier when they first walked into the bar. In case he got hit on, Harry has to only explain he's already with someone and the person would step away.

"Um… I'm…" Harry stuttered, his emerald eyes meeting the ocean blue ones and he found himself at a loss of words.

"You're got such beautiful eyes. I can even see myself in them." The mysterious man licked his lips briefly and leaned closer to Harry's face. Harry cursed his body for refusing to move. He was too anxious to act.

"Step aside, Sam. Harry's already with me." A familiar voice spoke and Harry felt relieved to see Zabini.

"Oh, my bad. Should've known a beauty like this would only be yours, Blaise." Sam smirked and stepped back, giving Harry a quick wink. "Harry was it? If Blaise gets bored of you, you can come to me anytime." Sam patted Zabini's shoulder, and walked away.

Harry took in a deep breath, finding himself panting as if he ran a mile. He never found himself in such a situation before and he wished he never again will.

"Sorry about that, Harry. People around here can be a bit too pushy." Zabini apologized and leaned against the counter, two drinks in his hold. "Here, have this."

Harry eyed the glass Zabini held out to him and took it, nodding with a faint smile.

"It's not your fault. I just feel uncomfortable around here." Harry sighed deeply, feeling less anxious now that Zabini was around.

Zabini patted Harry's shoulder. "I appreciate you helping me with this situation, Harry. I really do." Zabini gave Harry an honest smile.

"Don't mention it." Harry nodded and took a sip from his glass, flinching slightly at the strong alcoholic liquid.

Harry never thought that one day he would find himself in such great terms with Zabini. Back at Hogwarts, The Slytherin had a bad reputation for being a Death Eater and Malfoy and him were in Harry's list of people to never trust. But there he was, although Harry still doesn't fully trust Zabini yet, he knew that he wasn't as much of a bad person as he used to be.

"So, where's the reporter bloke?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning briefly the place. More men walked in the bar and the place was getting crowded.

"Not here yet." Zabini replied, a worried look on his face. "If he doesn't show up, I'll have to deal with having a bad reputation for a longer while." Zabini sighed and Harry felt sorry for him.

Harry wasn't the only one with worries and misfortunes. Zabini was in an even worse situation and he wished they could help each other out of it. With that in mind, Harry gulped down the whole liquor that figured in his glass and let out a heavy sigh, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat.

"Wow, Harry. You sure were thirsty." Zabini teased with a grin and Harry let out a faint laugh.

Zabini did indeed keep his promise and Harry felt bad for not asking him earlier. After that small chat back in the pub, Zabini made sure not to flirt with Harry in any kind of way and that made it easier to be comfortable around him.

"Let's get you another one." Zabini offered and Harry quickly shook his head, he didn't hold his liquor well and it was best if he didn't push it too far. "I insist. It's my treat." Zabini's seductive smile was enough to make Harry reconsider.

Two glasses full of firewhisky were ordered and Zabini and Harry drunk their worries away. Zabini volunteered for a third then fourth round but Harry was already at his limit.

Few minutes later, Harry found himself laughing uncontrollably at Zabini's lame jokes. The two men were hilariously drunk but Zabini seemed to hold his liquor quite better. He kept the same elegant posture and spoke in the same seductive and smooth tone.

"Shit, I've got to use the bathroom." Harry suddenly warned as he stood up, feeling uneasiness form inside his stomach. He hadn't drunk in a long while and he was expecting something like this would eventually happen.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Zabini rushed to hold Harry's arm but immediately discarded. "Sorry, can I…" Zabini hesitated and Harry understood he was considering the promise.

"Can you give me a hand?" Harry asked, knowing that if he walked alone in this state, he'd only trip and fall in the middle of the place.

With a decisive nod, Zabini put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's arm around his shoulder. "Hold still." Zabini had to walk through the dance floor, slide through a good amount of men before he could lastly reach the bathroom.

Zabini was about to push the bathroom door open when Harry tripped and almost fell, only to land in Zabini's hold.

"Careful!" Zabini's shout was almost heard over the loud music that played in the dance floor.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Harry lazily spoke, his low voice was suppressed by the loud beats.

Harry's body refused to fully obey him but with Zabini's help he managed to support himself against a wall.

Harry lazily opened his eyes to notice the worried look on Zabini's close face. He had never seen him like that before and Harry started regretting misjudging Zabini. Maybe if he gives the man a chance, Zabini could turn out to be a good friend.

"Sorry about that, Blaise." Harry sighed, regretting his behavior towards the man from the very beginning.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip at the pain his headache shot into him. The long silence alarmed him and a strange feeling rushed through his body when something poked his lips. It wasn't until Harry opened his tired eyes when he realized Zabini was kissing him.

Harry's face turned pale and anxiousness won over him. His body was drunk but his mind was still clear. He knew that this was wrong and Zabini was taking advantage of him. He knew that he had to stop it.

With a lazy push, Harry managed to part his lips from Zabini. He turned his face away from him and tried to shout but only a faint "Stop" escaped his mouth.

Harry's wrists got firmly grasped and terror rushed through him when his hands got pinned strongly against the wall. Zabini's body was pressing against him and soon he was starting to feel his neck suffering from kisses and bruises.

What is going on? What is happening? Harry had no idea what to do or how to react. He couldn't free himself nor reach for his wand. And what's worse, his body was starting to respond to it, to enjoy it. But Harry hated this, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be used this way.

Harry's mind started getting foggy. He could only hear Zabini's voice whispering a "Sorry" now and then as he touched Harry's body all over. Harry couldn't do anything, He was helpless.

He was helpless and he hated himself for that.

Harry's mind blacked out for a mere second and memories of his life, his friends and himself came back to him. After the war everyone turned their backs to him. Although they swore they would always be there for each other, Harry found himself alone.

Ginny was the first one to turn her back to Harry. She cheated on him. Yes, Harry hated to admit it, he hated it to the point he lied to himself and made himself believe he just lost interest in her when he haven't. She broke his heart painfully and the only way to end it was for Harry to ask for a divorce.

Then, there was Ron and Hermione. When Harry went to them for comfort, the freshly married couple was too busy enjoying their new life they didn't give Harry much time. But Harry didn't blame them, he never did. They were no longer kids and Harry knew it was time to put a distance.

When Harry opened his eyes to the new life before him he realized he was alone. He had always been and will always be. His parents left him early, the close ones turned their backs to him and he was left alone.

Harry tried to appreciate his new life, to see the bright side of it. He was free and could do anything he wanted and whenever he wanted. But deep down, Harry knew he was alone.

He was alone and lonely.

A groan escaped Harry's lips when the feeling of a hand rubbing over his crotch drove his body to react. He felt pure disgust and wished for it to end. He wanted it to end quickly and Harry would act as if it never happened. As if he never met Zabini and as if he never accepted helping him. He cursed himself for believing Zabini was a good man and thinking he had changed when it was the total opposite.

Harry was such a fool. Why does he even bother putting up a fight? It wasn't like anybody was waiting for him back home, and of course nobody was wondering where he was right now either. Whether he came back home or ended up in Zabini's place, nothing would change.

Because nobody cared about him.

No one ever did.

"What in hell do you think you're fucking doing, Blaise?" A familiar voice was heard over the loud music playing in the background and although Harry's state of mind was in a haze, he recognized it.

"Draco?" Zabini's surprised and hateful voice spat. Harry never heard him speak so angrily before.

"I came here to have a word or two with you, Blaise, and what do I find? You, throwing your pathetic self on a wasted man. I knew you could be a disgrace but this, this is honestly the lowest you'd ever get."

Harry could barely hear the words shared between the two men when he was trying to support himself against the wall. His half-lidded eyes caught a furious look on Malfoy's face. Harry never felt so glad to see him.

Harry's eyelids got heavier.

"Shove off, Draco. This doesn't concern you." Zabini muttered.

"You shove off, Blaise. If you don't want your whole disgusting affair with the Minister to come out to the public, you better get your fucking hands off Potter and never get near him again." Malfoy's tone was calm yet Harry could sense he holding himself from throwing a punch right into Zabini's face.

"You fucking… Who do you think you—"

"Pansy told me everything about your scandalous affairs. If I was you, I'd get my sorry arse out of this place before it gets fucking kicked."

Zabini opened his mouth and shouted something before walking away but his voice sounded too far to reach Harry's ears.

Malfoy's blurry figure approached. Harry felt strong gentle arms wrap around him, supporting him up. The faint sweet scent of the man's cologne enveloped Harry's senses.

"You're a fucking idiot, Potter—"

Malfoy's voice soothingly murmured few more words that Harry couldn't manage to catch. Malfoy's fast heartbeats were the last thing Harry heard before his body and mind fell into an instant state of unconsciousness.

For the first time in a long while, Harry remembered how it felt like to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am willing to post one or two chapters a week. Leave comments if you want more~


End file.
